Horror Movie
by racecarracecar
Summary: Glancing down and then to the side, Logan met Kendall's questioning eyes. Those damn eyebrows raised high on his forehead. Kogan. Slash. Showverse.
1. Chapter 1

**For you, XxUnleashed-imaginationxX.  
>Was gonna write this sooner in the week but school has taken up my time.<strong>

It was coming. He knew it. The music was getting louder. The beat was faster. His heart was beating faster.

A flash of a gruesomely, distorted face dominated the movie screen. Shrieks of girls rang through the air, Logan's own voice mixed in.

Three chuckles from his right initiated a glare in the direction of his so-called friends. He knew he shouldn't have come with them. Shouldn't have let them talk him into it.

He really needed to get new friends.

Calming down from his mini-heart attack, Logan returned his arms to the rests at his sides. All was well on the left, but another arm occupied his right.

Glancing down and then to the side, Logan met Kendall's questioning eyes. Those damn eyebrows raised high on his forehead.

Pursing his lips Logan shoved Kendall's arm to the side of the armrest, making room for his own. Smirking, Kendall returned his gaze to the screen.

Sudden cries from the moviegoers brought Logan back to reality. He glanced toward the movie to see the madman slash through a stereotypical blonde victim. The bloody scene forced Logan to look back away. Eyes tightly closed, repeating again and again about how it wasn't real, Logan felt the arm pressed against his own move.

Kendall draped his arm across his cowering friend's shoulders. The brunette allowed his body to be pulled to Kendall's chest. Curling his fingers into the cloth in front of his eyes Logan felt Kendall's other hand in his hair. The hand made its way along Logan's jaw to prop it up slightly as Kendall searched for Logan's eyes in the dark.

"You wanna get out of here?"

**Short, sweet, to the point.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kendall looked like he was having fun. But Logan knew he had wanted to see the movie. He was so excited when the boys had decided to see it. Hell, Logan had only gone along because Kendall wanted him to. He pulled the damn Knight Puppy Eyes and Logan was screwed.

Bummed or not, Kendall did seem to be enjoying himself here, in the arcade. The bright lights flashing on the screen reflected onto his determined face, body leaning to side to tilt the bike.

An excited whoop from Kendall broke Logan from his thoughts. "You see that Loges? I totally dominated that game."

Logan hummed in answer as Kendall entered more quarters for another round.

"What's up?" Kendall could always sense something amiss with Logan. It was useless to try and hide anything from him.

"You can go back to the movie. I-I know you really wanted to see it." Logan brought a hand to scratch his neck sheepishly as he glanced up to his blonde friend.

"It's not a big deal, I'm having fun here." Logan knew Kendall was only saying that to ease his guilt. It wasn't working.

"C'mon. Come here." Kendall's finger hooked one of Logan's front belt loops, pulling the other closer. Logan allowed his body to be manipulated and dragged forward, eyes still on his friend.

"I'm having fun now. Here. With you. Honestly." Kendall refused to let his eyes leave Logan's as he stressed his words.

Logan's frown slowly turned upwards into a shy smile. "Ok, let me on, it's my turn."


	3. Chapter 3

**This story was originally only gonna be a oneshot, but someone added it to their story update alert. I took that as a sign to continue it.**

**Jarlos.**

Carlos strained side to side, attempting to see around the exiting movie goers. His short stature prevented full view of the rolling credits; a valuable part of the movie, in Carlos' mind anyway.

Warm hands grasped his supple hips as the chuckling boy to his side slid him over to his lap. Squirming to get comfortable, Carlos laid his hands over James' to convey his silent appreciation of the added height.

With the last of the credits ending, the lights returned on, theater empty of everyone else. Sighing, Carlos lounged back into the strong chest behind his body, face burying into James' neck.

James relished in the brief contact before squeezing the hips in his hands. "We better find Kendall and Logan."

Peeking out, Carlos scanned the empty seats next to them before glancing up, grin on his face. "I'm surprised they stayed that long."

Chuckling in acknowledgement, James lightly pushed the shorter off of his lap before standing behind him. Hands still placed on the Latino's hips, James guided Carlos to the exit.


	4. Chapter 4

Slinging an arm over the shorter boy's shoulders, Kendall pulled Logan's body closer to his own as they continued walking. Instinctly, Logan put up no resistance. Sliding his own arm around Kendall's waist he smiled up at the blonde.

Yet, his thoughts were still plagued with guilt.

"Stop that." His face had given him away.

Glancing back up, Logan met Kendall's determined gaze. "I can't help it. You did want to see the movie. The whole movie."

Shrugging the best he could with his arm already in use, Kendall brushed it off, squeezing the other closer into his side. "I can always see it some other time."

Worrying his bottom lip between his teeth, Logan nodded and cast his eyes down to the cement under their feet.

"And I'll make you sit through the whole thing." Eyes wide, Logan's gaze shot up to the amused face of his companion.

"You wouldn't." Logan hoped to God he wouldn't.

Chuckling at his friend's panicking, Kendall felt a sharp pinch to his rear end.

His yelp allowed Logan the chance for his own chuckle.

**The End.**


End file.
